Mage Hunt: The Order
Throne Room - :The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Imperial Throne Room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial Throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. :Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. :The Seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Zolor Zahir. ---- A herald proclaims Ailith's arrival before two of the Imperial guards form an escort down the aisle toward the throne, where the Regent awaits. Ailith approaches close enough to speak without having to raise her voice, and then - with care, given her armor - drops to one knee, with a fist over her heart as salute. "Your Highness, my thanks for your time and attention." "What do you ask of the Crown today?" Zolor Zahir inquires, lacing his slender fingers together. "I come to the Crown seeking final justice for a mage who has renounced the Empire's repeated mercies, your Highness," says Ailith solemnly. "The name Kallyn Lake may perhaps be known to your Highness by this time?" The Regent nods. "I know the name well. You want the Crown's approval for her execution?" Ailith nods. "She has confessed to an Ordinator a wilful attempt to murder a citizen of the Empire, your Highness," she says. "She has further confessed - and thus confirmed - that she is neither willing nor able to rein in her use of destructive magics. As such, I feel she poses a continued threat to the citizens of Fastheld." Zolor smiles mordantly. "We should not rush into this execution. It may be useful to send a message to others who would oppose the will of the Crown. Imprison her until the Greening season is upon us. Then she will be hanged until dead in Lightholder Square." Ailith nods. "And if she should resist arrest, your Highness?" she asks, then pauses. "There is also the matter that a conventional cell may no longer hold her. A report from the guards of the Tempest Spire has her transforming into a puff of air." The Regent considers the query. "I do not want her *executed* now. But you may feel free to proceed with a Lessening without delay. Remove her eyes. Her tongue. Her hands. Render her incapable of casting magic." Ailith bows her head, closing her eyes. "It was my understanding that the Lessening had been outlawed within the Empire, your Highness," she says quietly. "As a barbaric practice. Is it to be reinstated?" Zolor Zahir sighs. "In the interests of the greater realm, knowing the danger posed by this Kallyn Lake, I see no choice but to temporarily reinstate the practice in this instance." He raises an index finger. "Not a public Lessening, however. I agree that those ceremonies were barbarous. But the act itself, applied to someone who poses a threat to the Empire, is in my mind justifiable." Ailith nods. "I will endeavor to see that your Highness' will is carried out," she says. "I shall begin the process at once." "Very well," the Regent says. "Safe travels. Keep in the Light." Accepting the dismissal, the Canoness rises to her feet, bowing before the throne before turning for the door. Category:Logs